Saki Summers
Saki Summers is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 3: Hopes Clash. She's voiced by Hynden Walch in the English version and Yukari Fukui in the Japanese version. She has the title of "Ultimate Cheerleader" or "Ultimate Pep Rally Leader" as she likes to call herself. Saki is the murderer of Chapter 3. Killing Rin Takashi in hopes of getting out and feeling the popularity that would fall upon her once she did. Paula served as an accomplice in the murder but was ultimately murdered herself due to Saki not wanting a witness. Appearance Saki wears a white cheerleader outfit with pink stripes on the end. The skirt has more pinkish colors on it and the middle of the shirt has the letter S on it. She also has the Hope's Peak Academy logo on the right side of the outfit. Unlike most of the female cast, Saki has a flat chest and is very sensitive about it. Saki's hair is blonde and is tied in a ponytail with a red clip. She has blue eyes (which are actually revealed to be contact lenses) and wears blue tap shoes. Saki always carries her cheerleading pom-poms everywhere. They have light yellow strings and instead of having a stick to hold it, the pom-pom's instead have an opening. These allows one to stick their hands inside and as Saki says, "much easier to cheerlead" Personality Being a cheerleader and leader of the pep rally, Saki comes off as a happy, loud and somewhat annoying person. Having a similar personality to that of Ibuki Mioda from the second game. In fact, Saki is actually pretty serious about herself and others around her. She can be considered the group's hope bringer. Saki is mostly the one that cheers up the other students and wishes for everyone to be happy with each other. Saki loves her talent way too much and is overprotective of her own pom-poms. In a Free-Time Event, she mentions that being top cheerleader is her passion and loves seeing the smiles of others when they see her and the cheerleading squad perform. In the chapter's trial, she was very loud and much more annoying than usual. After getting targeted as the killer, Saki tried manipulating the other students by saying inspirational stuff as to not doubt one's friends. Saki totally loses her cool once she's declared the murderer. Giggling uncontrollably and twitching occasionally. Longing to be more popular and killing Takashi just so that popularity could increase, and as such, be known across the land as the most popular girl in the region. That is Saki's dream, and will do anything to obtain it. Overall, Saki can be a manipulative girl that longs for popularity. Despite this, she still wishes for her friends to cling to hope and hopes that nothing else happens in the city life. History Before the Despair Outbreak Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Perspective Mode Execution "UNPOPULARITY" Saki, still in the class trial, bids farewell to her friends as a huge claw grabs her by the neck and pulls her away. She is tied on a post on a basketball court. Monokuma, acting as a coach, blows the whistle. A group of miniature Monokumas then start tossing dodgeballs at Saki at high speed. After getting pelted with, the claw once again arrives and grabs the post Saki is tied to. The Monokuma coach then climbs the claw's rope and hitches the ride. The claw belonged to a huge crane, which destroyed the basketball court they were all in. The crane starts rotating itself at high speeds, all while grabbing the post Saki is tied to. Making Saki pretty dizzy from the ride. The crane makes its way around the main city hub, arriving on a particular place next to the hotel. The Monokuma coach gets off the claw and brings a large school locker in front of the crane. Monokuma opens the locker and the claw drops Saki inside. Monokuma closes the locker and the crane proceeds to pick it up, once again starting to rotate at high speeds before throwing the locker at the ocean surrounding the city, effectively drowning Saki. Relationships Arata Kichirou Rin Takashi Sora Akiko Free Time Presents *Cute Handbook *Pink Lava Lamp *Hot Magazine *Pep Supports *Girl's Note Skills This will aid you, usually in Class Trials. You will also receive Saki's Undergarments as a special present. *Coordinated *Saki's Undergarments "These cute panties serve as Saki's lucky underwear. She wears them to any exhibition she goes to. They are a little flashy, however. Saki has a hard time concealing them while cheerleading." Quotes *"S-A-K-I S-U-Double M-E-R-S! That's totally me! *Cool! I love it! You're very nice, Arata! ~ Receiving an object *What's this? Ooh! I like it! I'm taking it for me! ~ Receiving an object *This might improve my popularity... Yes! Thanks! ~ Receiving an object *That Monojumba or whatever wants us to kill each other? No way! *I can't kill anyone... It's not something I should do. Lives should be valued instead. We just have to work hard to get off this place. *What's wrong? Bored? Wanna talk about something? *Nothing will happen to us. Trust me. I'm 95% right most of the time. *Cheerleading is in my blood! It's the thing I do the most! *What the?! W-Who cares about breast size a-anyway? *A-R-A-T-A! That's you! Who's standing right here! Hehehe... *S-Someone...? Why...is he dead? *There's no way... I won't believe this. *When did YOU get so perverted? *What's wrong? Her death getting to ya? Arata... We always have to move on. Sure, she was a great friend and all but right now, she would want us to solve this case. Bring the murderer to justice! *Hmm? What? These pom-poms? They're unlike any other common pom-poms. You just stick your hand inside and there! Makes it easier for me to cheerlead! *Wh-What the crap?! *Are you guys even sure about this...? Doubting your friends is some horrible thing to do. I am not the murderer...I wouldn't murder someone let alone two friends... *You have quite the nerve doubting me. Where did that assumption come from? *Urg! Wh-What?! *No way! No way! No way! No way! There is NO FREAKING WAY! *Yes, I killed them. Tee-hee-hee! Why not? I did it all for the popularity it would bring me. *Killing right now would've made me famous and even more when they see that I'm the lone survivor of this "school trip." *You unpopular nerds wouldn't even know. Dumb...worthless...unfriendly...idiotic pests. All of you. *My popularity will surpass them... No doubt. *Awww, you care about me? Such false hope... It makes me totally sad... Boo-hoo... If you keep clinging to that hope, your path will eventually lead to despair. I tried clinging to my own hope, but I guess I took despair's side after all... Heh, so did Paula. *Before I go, let me cheer you guys up. It IS my duty as a cheerleader after all... I'm sorry for acting like such a rebellious person, clinging to popularity instead of hope. That eventually led me to the path of despair... If only my dream of being popular wasn't so big, I wouldn't had done this crime. Don't let Takashi or Paula's death, heck, even mine bring you down. Think of it as a stepping stone... A stepping stone that will let you guys reach the hope we all yearn for... I hope you guys forgive me for what I did, I truly didn't know what I was thinking... But I guess that's that... Punishment time for me... *Please remember me... Remember me as the girl who tried her best to cheer up her friends yet the one that needed cheering up was her... That is me, Saki Summers! And it's PUNISHMENT TIME! *I believe in you all...sorry for calling you guys worthless... You guys rock... *That person will never be as popular as me... Everyone, do your best! ~ Saki's dying quote Panic Talk Action *Go away! *Dumb! Dumb! Dumb! *Leave me alone! *Unpopularity! *Doubting me?! *Please do not doubt me! *You're annoying! *Security! *I am Saki freaking Summers! Who the hell do you think I am?! Takashi made sure we didn't bring weapons to the party! How was I supposed to bring the stupid SWITCH!? Trivia *Saki is somewhat similar to Celestia Ludenberg from the first game. In terms of actions and attitude occasionally. *Saki's birthday is in July 4. *She likes sports, relaxing and funky music. *She dislikes snobby people and bad teamwork. *Saki's apartment room has various motivational posters, a small handle that she uses to put her pom-poms in, a hanger for different uniforms and a pink carpet laid down on the floor. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa 3: Hopes Clash Category:Danganronpa Category:Danganronpa 3: Hopes Clash characters Category:Killers Category:Executed